Ryūtarō Hashimoto/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Helmut Kohl - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| USA: DENVER: SUMMIT OF 8: LEADERS ATTEND DINNER. Ap Archive Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| World leaders attending the Group of Eight (G-8) summit of industrialised nations arrived on Saturday (16/5) at their meeting place - Weston Park, a 5,600 hectare estate that is the ancestral home of the 8th Earl of Bradford. AP Archive Países Bajos * Ver Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Wim Kok.jpg| Ryutaro Hashimoto, Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok - whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency - EU Commission President Jacques Santer and EU Foreign Trade Commissioner Sir Leon Brittan discussed trade and Europe's planned single currency. AP Archive Europa del Sur España * Ver Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Crown Prince Felipe (L) and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto toast with Japanese sake, rice wine, during a banquet hosted by the premier at his official residence in Tokyo March 24. Felipe is in Japan for a five-day visit. JAPAN Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| González se reunió por la mañana con el ministro de Finanzas, Ryutaro Hashimoto, y luego con directivos de Fujitsu, la mayor compañía de ordenadores de Japón y que tiene una planta de producción en Málaga. 6 JUN 1991. El País José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar (L) is escorted by his Japanese Counterpart Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) after arriving at the latter's official residence 30 October for a meeting and a dinner hosted by Hashimoto. Aznar is in Tokyo for a four-day visit to Japan. Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Con el presidente italiano Oscar Luigi Scalfaro marcó el comienzo de su residencia oficial, el primer ministro, Ryutaro Hashimoto, señaló al huésped su gran aprecio por los esfuerzos del Gobierno italiano para reducir el déficit y unirse a la unión monetaria europea. "Es un salto histórico hacia la paz duradera en Europa", respondió Scalfaro. "En cuanto a la diplomacia y la unificación política, todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, pero avanzaremos paso a paso". Una cena formal en la residencia oficial siguió. Miércoles 15 de abril Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) and his Italian counterpart Romano Prodi greet each other at tghe start of the second Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) at the Queen Elizabeth II Centre in London 03 April. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Joint Press Conference on the Occasion of the Japan-Northern Europe Summit in Bergen. Ryutaro Hashimoto, Prime Minister of Japan, Thorbjørn Jagland, Prime Minister of Norway, Göran Persson, Prime Minister of Sweden, Paavo Tapio Lipponen, Prime Minister of Finland. June 26, 1997. Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Reino Unido * Ver John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (L) shakes hand with Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto (R) prior to a meeting at John Major's hotel in Lyon, June 27. By Robert Pratta / Reuters Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Russian President Boris Yeltsin and Japanese Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto during an informal meeting at the residence of "Sosna," 1997. SPUTNIK/ VLADIMIR RODIONOV Fuentes Categoría:Ryūtarō Hashimoto